Forever Mine
by gingasnappaz
Summary: The relationship between Tony and Ziva begins as the team pushes for them to be together. But what happens when tragedy strikes when the relationship between the two has just begun? Will their love survive? Or will they end up breaking apart due to the tragedy?
1. Bad News

Tony walked down the hallway to Ducky's lab, hoping that Ducky could tell him a smidge of what he had found, without actually going into one of his long rants. Tony, though completely aware of his surroundings, had no idea that he had already passed Ducky's office.

"Tony!" Ducky called.

"Oh, sorry Ducky, I let my mind wander." Tony said.

Tony followed Ducky into autopsy, and realized that the body lying on the metal slab was a good friend of his. Not only had Tony worked with him, he also realized, this man was best friends with Ziva. How he would explain this to Ziva was what really had him baffled.

"This fellow is.." Ducky said this only to be cut off.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Joshua Holmes. Best friends with Ziva David, but also a man I worked with"

Ducky replied "Tony, are you alright? Were you and Mr. Joshua here close?"

"Hardly, but I knew him, and I respected him enough to have his back. What have you got, Duck?" Tony, although not wanting to know cause of death, knew that he had to find out.

"Cause of death: blunt force trauma to the head, stab wounds to the head, and asphyxiation. Whoever knew this man, wanted him dead, and wanted it done now."

"Wonderful, just think; now I've got to explain to Ziva that her best friend has been killed. Ducky, you and I both know she won't stop until she finds the killer." Tony knew Ziva would be distraught.

Later, Ziva walks in after having lunch with Eli David, her father. No one knew exactly why Eli was in the states, but Ziva had a gut feeling that it was to get her to go back to Israel to rejoin his version of the CIA.

Ziva wasn't going to leave the states. She had many reasons not to leave. Gibbs, the father figure she always wanted. Timothy McGee, the dorky brother she was close to, but teased just as anyone would. Abby, the best friend that she would hate to leave. Ducky, the sweet old man that she would miss dearly. Palme, well we all know Palmer. And finally, Tony. The man she was desperately in love with, but was too hard to admit it.

Eli, he sensed that something wasn't right with his daughter. He knew that his daughter fell in love with America the minute she stepped foot on its soil. He hated the fact that he could not convince her to come back to Israel.

"Ziva, my sweet daughter, why won't you come back to Israel with me? Your family is there. You are familiar with all the traditions. You are familiar with everyone in Tel Aviv." Eli pleaded.

"Father, I can't leave here. My life is here now, and even though you do not want to accept that, you must. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Tony are all my family. They are here for me. Where have you been? You have been nowhere to be found since I got here." Ziva retorted.

"Ziva you know that I hate not being in contact with you, but being the director of Massad, I cannot always be in contact with you."

"No father, you choose not to be in contact with me because I am no longer a part of Massad. You hate NCIS for the simple reason that I am here and not with you. But I will not sit around anymore trying to make you happy, when nothing ever worked." Ziva tried to hold back her anger, but her father had finally pushed her to that point. Ziva walked off before she could say anything else.

Tony, although worried, knew that Ziva would let him in. He knew that no matter what the situation, she would always let him in. Tony got back up to the main floor, just as Ziva had gotten back to her desk.

"Ziva we have to talk."

"Yes Tony?"

"Ziva, do you remember Joshua Holmes? The man that we both know? Your best friend?" Tony began to get nervous.

"Of course, Tony. He is my best friend. How could I not remember him? He helped me through a lot." Ziva thought back to all the good times they had.

"Ziva, I hate to tell you this, but Josh, he's well, not with us anymore."

Ziva lost it. She cried extremely hard. She about ran off, but Tony grabbed her before she could escape. She let Tony hold her and she just buried her head into his chest. She just let go.

"Come on let's get you home. You don't need to be at work while this is going on."

Ziva had no choice but to agree because she knew he was right. She knew that being at work would just make her even more emotional knowing that his body was down in autopsy. Ziva just couldn't handle it. Tony dropped her off, and was trying to figure out what to do for her.

"Tony?" Ziva sounded weary

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Ziva had that pleading look.

"Of course. Let me call Gibbs."

Tony went to work the next morning, and he left Ziva home. Ziva knew that Tony had to go to work. Tony felt horrible for having to leave her home alone, but he couldn't miss work.

"Tony, how's Ziva?" Gibbs was concerned.

"She's trying to hold it together boss. She's just trying to cope the best way she can."

"Go get her."

"On your six boss."

Ziva finally was up to going to work when Tony pulled up.

"Ready to go to work?" Tony smiled that all-natural smile that he's so famous for.

"Of course, bring it on." Ziva smiled back.

"Gibbs wanted to see you anyways."

"About what?" Ziva got a bit worried.

"Who knows?" Tony wasn't even worried. He knew Gibbs was just concerned.


	2. Feelings Change

As Ziva approached her office building, nerves began setting in as she thought about what Gibbs could want. She had always looked at Gibbs as a father figure since she got to the states. But she had never really talked to him openly about what she thought or felt. She realized she never did because they are both so similar in their ways. Ziva hardly tells anyone what she thinks, as does Gibbs. But once they have a gut feeling they must follow it. Ziva then noticed McGee and Abby walking along talking.

"McGee, I told you, I am never wrong. Whenever I get something from Autopsy, my computers do the magic. I am never wrong." Abby was clearly annoyed.

"How can you always be right? It's not something that you can just state as fact." McGee was still astounded.

"Because I just know. Now quit questioning me."

Mentally, McGee said '_Women'_, and rolled his eyes.

Ziva began walking into the building, and as she approached her desk, she noticed she was the only one there besides Tony. Gibbs must have been down in Autopsy. Just as Tony was about to speak, Gibbs walked up.

"Watch your words, DiNozzo. Really consider what you're going to say before you say it." Gibbs said, knowing Tony was going to make a smartass remark.

"Oh nothing boss. Nothing. What's the case?"

"McGee is helping Abby, but I need you two to come with me. We've got a dead Marine out in Norfolk. Get to it. I'll me you there." said Gibbs.

"Got it boss."

Ziva had always gotten infuriated with Tony for calling Gibbs 'Boss.' His name is Gibbs. Sure he may be their boss, but that does not mean that he and McGee need to continue to call Gibbs 'Boss.' Tony knew this. Tony knew that she got infuriated. But that's why he did it. He watched as she walked off, and watched Gibbs go after her.

In the elevator:

"Ziva, how you holding up? Are you alright?" Ziva could see the clear concern on Gibbs face as he spoke.

"Gibbs, I promise I am fine. I will go in for my evaluations, and be cleared, because this is an emotional toll. I'll be fine." Ziva didn't even believe that she was fine, so how could he believe her?

"Take some time off. You need it. You can't let this run the way you are in the office, and knowing you, it will affect you in more ways than one. I see a lot of myself in you Ziva. Take some time off." Gibbs almost pleaded because he knew what she was like.

"Really I am fine. I don't need to take any time off. I will be fine. I'm here aren't I? If I need time off, I will take it." Ziva was clearly annoyed at the suggestion.

"This isn't a suggestion David. That is an order. Do you understand?" He saw right through her façade. He knew her.

She finally agreed when they got to the bottom floor. She knew that he would be persistent if she didn't. So, for the next few days, she'd relax and just allow herself time to grieve. She knew that is what she needed, but decided to thrust herself back into work so that she wouldn't focus on it. But, under Gibbs' orders, she was now to take time to grieve. Damn him and knowing what she was like. Sometimes, she just wished that she wasn't so damn predictable so that way people weren't aware of how she would act, or react for that matter.

Tony had finally gotten down to the car when Ziva walked up.

"Tony, what did you say to Gibbs?" clearly irritated Ziva had asked.

"Nothing. I have said absolutely nothing. Other than that you guys were close."

"Don't play games with me DiNozzo. I'm not in the mood." Ziva said, finally about to blow.

"You and your damn moods, Ziva. I didn't say anything. I swear I didn't."

Ziva gave up and walked away, knowing they would be getting nowhere with Tony being like that. Part of her wanted to believe him, because she knew he would never hurt her like that. She knew that he wouldn't purposefully share information unless he felt that it should be shared. She felt like she just jumped to conclusions.

"I accept your apology! You did jump to conclusions! That's ok!" Dammit, him and his good vision. How the hell does he do that?

Ziva just laughed and rolled her eyes as she got into the car. She couldn't help but think of the feelings that she had formed for Tony in the months that she had been there. Sure she felt it was too soon for her to be forming feelings for anyone, but she couldn't help it, because she realized he was so cute and dorky at times. She realized how funny he was every time he mentioned his movies.

She thought to herself _'Damn, Ziva, get yourself together. You can't be doing this. Remember, Gibbs' Rule #12: Never date a coworker."_

What is wrong with her today? Did she drink something different for her to think about him this way? Whatever it was, she realized that it was time for her to figure some things out. She was going to take a few days off anyways, so she knew that she would have time to figure things out.


	3. Emotional Roller Coaster

As Ziva looked back on the events of the previous day, she realized that something had definitely changed between her and Tony. How had she never noticed this before? She always knew that there was a different connection between her and Tony than there had been between her and McGee. She and Tony had always been so close. Ziva and McGee have always been the type to look at each other as siblings. What changed the relationship between Tony and Ziva?

Ziva didn't let anyone know, but she kept a journal, so that when she got to thinking too much, she would write down her thoughts and hopefully she would get some answers after writing them down. So that's just what she did.

_1/9/2015_

_Tod_ay is my first _full day off since I found out that Josh had been killed. But Josh hasn't been the only person on my mind recently. Things have changed between me and Tony. I have no idea what changed, or how things changed so quickly but they did. I'm nervous, because of Gibbs' Rule#12: Never date a coworker. What is there to do in this situation when my heart and gut are telling me one thing but my brain is telling me another. I don't understand what changed. Should I talk to Gibbs? Or Ducky? Who would be the right person to talk to in this situation? It surely wouldn't be Tony, considering my thoughts about him. It's definitely confusing._

_Ziva David._

Ziva heard knocking on the front door, so she headed for the front door. For whatever reason, she didn't look through the peephole this time. But once she opened the door, it revealed Eli David. Her father.

"Father what are you doing here? I told you I'm not coming back to Mossad." Ziva knew that her father knew how she felt. So why he would talk to her again, she had no clue.

"Please just listen to me. I don't have much time. I've learned that there are assassins after me, and I must go into hiding. I have no one to look after Mossad while I'm gone. Will you please act as temporary director until I can come out of hiding?" Eli was now pleading. He wanted to make it clear that it was just temporary.

"Fine. For how long?" Ziva hated the fact that she was giving in. But at this point, she had no choice.

"I don't know. Until I come out of hiding, or I am dead."

Ziva hated the fact that she wouldn't see her father, and because of the conversation they had had previously about her not coming back to Mossad might be their last. Ziva then thought of how this could affect her job with NCIS and her relationship with her coworkers.

With one last look at her father, she hugged him, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I love you daddy." With that Eli David walked out of the apartment building knowing full well

Ziva got back into bed, opened up her journal again, and was about to write again when she heard another knock. This time, it was Tony.

He had a concerned expression on his face.

"Was that your dad?" Tony knew the history between Ziva and her father.

"It was. He just came by to ask me a few questions before he left. That is all." She could tell that Tony wasn't buying it.

Tony had no choice but to let it go since he knew Ziva wouldn't tell him much. He was always fearful of how things would turn out between Ziva and Eli, knowing that Eli would do anything to put Massad before his daughter. Tony would never have allowed Ziva to be put second when it came to work. Tony mentally slapped himself and noted in his mind _'Dammit, get it together DiNozzo. She's your coworker. Rule #12 remember? Don't be an idiot.'_

With that, Tony just hugged Ziva and let her cry into his chest. He knew that with everything going on, with Josh being killed and Eli showing up, it was taking a toll on Ziva. He knew that she needed him now more than ever, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Ziva had fallen asleep about an hour after Tony had shown up, so Tony got a blanket and covered her up. Just as he was about to leave, Ziva stirred.

"Tony, will you please stay with me again? I need you right now." Ziva was almost begging.

Tony hated seeing her so upset, so he replied, "Sure. Absolutely." He ended up sleeping on the floor as she took the couch. He didn't have the heart to move her, since she looked so peaceful and he knew she had hardly gotten any sleep.

The next morning, Ziva was awoken by Tony opening the door to go to work. Ziva knew she couldn't go because Gibbs insisted she take a few days off. So she told him to have a great day and just went back to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke again around lunchtime. Tony had knocked on the door, knowing that she would be hungry. He took Ziva her favorite food. Teriyaki wings with wing chips and a coke. She had eaten all of them when she realized that Tony was just watching her.

"Uh, Tony, could you not look at me like that? It is making me uncomfortable." Ziva really liked him looking at her.

"Oops sorry, my bad. I'm headed back to work now. Boss wanted me to bring you some food. He got worried that you weren't eating." With that, Tony got up and walked out.

Ziva hated being alone, because that meant she could get into her head about what was going on. Especially with Tony. She had no idea what she was going to do about the situation with Tony. Pursue it? Leave it alone? Let Gibbs' rules run her life? Knowing Gibbs though, she knew he'd probably be alright with her and DiNozzo getting together. She then repeated in her head, _'Hmm..Ziva DiNozzo. I like it'._

Ziva hadn't considered being Mrs. Anyone before. Until now.


	4. Broken Hearts

As Ziva thought about what her father had asked of her, she realized she needed to do this. To get closure. To make sure that she could fully let her old life go. She wondered how Tony would react. She and Tony had been spending most of their days and nights together because they enjoyed each other's company. But she realized that she wants something more. She wants to feel important, and she knows that she is, to Tony. As she walked in to NCIS that morning, she noticed Gibbs standing up, talking to Director Vance. As soon as she walked in, she could feel their gaze.

"David, get over here!" Director Vance didn't seem happy.

"Yes Director?" Ziva couldn't help but feel a bit like a child who was about to be punished.

"What is this I hear from the Israelis that you're going to be temporarily taking over as the Director of Mossad?" He was obviously unnerved by the fact that he was temporarily losing one of his best agents.

"I promised my father that I would temporarily take his place until he was cleared to come out of hiding." She knew that she should be quiet, but she felt the needed to explain what she was told.

"How are you going to explain this to the rest of the team? You know that Tony and Abby aren't going to handle it well." Gibbs chimed in.

"I'll try to explain this the best way I can, Gibbs. I promise. I will try to make this as easy as possible." She couldn't help but feel bad about her decision now.

Ziva was then dismissed and tried to think of how to bring this up to Tony and Abby. Ducky would understand. Palmer would understand. McGee would miss her, but she knew he would also understand. She knew that Gibbs would support her, and she would promise to keep in touch because Gibbs was the best father she never had.

Tony walked in just as Ziva sat down at her desk. He wondered what made her come into work, considering Gibbs told her to take a few days off. Ziva looked up, and smiled at Tony, knowing how she would approach the situation.

"Tony, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Ziva said, hoping he'd see it as a date.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

A few hours later:

After a busy day of interrogating suspects in the murder of the Marine in Norfolk, Ziva and Tony went to dinner. Ziva was a bit nervous about telling Tony what was going to happen within the next couple of weeks.

"So, Tony, I've got some news for you." Tony could tell that Ziva was nervous.

"Alright, shoot. What's going on? That look is never good." Tony said, growing concerned.

"Do you remember when you saw my father walking away from my apartment building yesterday?" She asked, knowing he very well remembered.

"Of course. Is everything ok? Did he hurt you? What's wrong?" Tony grew more concerned by the second.

"No Tony, but it has something pertaining to Mossad. Look Tony, what I'm trying to say is, my father has asked me take over as the temporary Director of Mossad. I have to go back to Israel for the time being." Tears welled up in her eyes as she told him this. She didn't want to leave him. Not yet.

"But, what about Gibbs? What about Abby? What about me?" Anyone listening to the conversation could tell that Tony was hurt by what Ziva was telling him.

"Tony, I have already told my father that I'll do it. I cannot back out now. Even if I wanted to, I don't know where he is. He went into hiding." Concerned, Ziva looked at the expression on Tony's face.

After that, dinner was silent, and neither knew what to say. So, when dinner was done, Tony asked for the check, paid, and then left. Ziva slowly walked out to her car, knowing that she possibly just ruined the relationship she had with Anthony DiNozzo. And she hated that. She hated that she had to leave him. With that, she got into her car, drove home, crawled into her bed and cried.

The next day, Abby was the next to find out. So, Ziva slowly went to Abby's lab so that she could tell her. She wasn't ready for the reaction of Abby. She could hardly bear to see the look on Tony's face last night. So, now it was time to fix the way she handled it, and speak to Abby about it so Abby wouldn't find out from someone else. As she walked into Abby's lab, she noticed Abby wasn't in there. She then heard Abby's sliding doors open, and upon turning around, she noticed it was Abby.

"Oh good, you're here." said Abby as she watched Ziva walk around her lab.

"Same to you. We need to talk." Judging by the nervous look on Ziva's face, Abby could tell something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Abby asked as she slowly approached the nervous Israeli.

"Abby this isn't easy. So I just want you to listen to me before you react. Promise me that, alright?" Ziva knew that Abby would flip, but she wanted to at least give it a shot.

"I promise."

"You might want to sit down." So Abby did. Ziva proceeded. "Abby, you might not like this, but I wanted to tell you myself. My father came by apartment the other day. He went into hiding. He wants me to temporarily become the Director of Mossad. I've already told Tony. I wanted to tell you myself so that I wouldn't leave here on bad terms with you."

Abby looked at Ziva David as if she were crazy. Then Abby burst into tears.

"Ziva, please don't do this." Abby begged.

Ziva couldn't help but cry as she saw the reaction of her best friend. She felt so horrible for doing this to the people she loves. She couldn't help but feel so helpless. She felt as though she was between a rock and a hard place. Gibbs already knew, and silently gave his approval, and that he would be here for her when she got back. Abby and Tony didn't take it well. As expected. Now onto McGee, Palmer, and lastly Ducky. It broke her heart having to do this.


	5. Tony's Next Move

Tony couldn't help but think about the events that have occurred the past few days. He's stayed with Ziva at her place, gotten close to her, and spent time with her, only to find out that she's going to be the Director of Mossad. He couldn't just let the woman he loved slip away like that. _Wait..did he just think that?_ Get a grip, DiNozzo! You can't think about her like that. You've known her for years. You'd kill any chance of a friendship that you have already. Plus, Gibbs would kill him.

As the day progressed, Tony had gone to Norfolk to find anything related to the dead Marine in autopsy. He'd found out that the Marine had been a drug dealer when he wasn't overseas. Tony knew that life was hard when arriving back from a war, especially if you had gotten PTSD along the way. But, resorting to drug dealing? What a waste.

As soon as Tony got back into the building and got onto his floor, he was bombarded with questions from Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, whatcha got?" Gibbs clearly wanted answers right then and there.

"Second Lieutenant Jerry Walker, when he wasn't deployed, he was a drug dealer in his hometown, Norfolk. He was born May 19th, married, but no children. Wife had no idea of his current affairs as far as being a drug dealer." Tony did extensive research on this one.

"What else? Any friends know of his whereabouts the past few days?"

"Not that I'm aware of, boss. But I'll look more into his background and see what I can find." Tony had no choice, because Ziva had already left for Israel.

"And DiNozzo? We all miss her. Go see the shrink. You've lost two very important people in your life. Go talk to someone." Tony knew that it wasn't a suggestion. Gibbs never gave suggestions.

"On your six, boss." Tony said sadly. He couldn't stand having so many people leave.

As the day progressed, Tony and McGee were slowly finding new things about Second Lieutenant Jerry Walker. Jerry had been murdered-blunt force trauma to the head-by an unknown object. Ducky kept them well informed. As for Abby, they were still waiting for an update from her. Abby had kept in contact with Ziva, but kept that to herself. She knew that the others would be heartbroken if they found out that she kept in touch with her. Little did Tony know, Ziva asked about him most all the time when she spoke with Abby.

McGee knew something was up, but knew not to pursue it because he knew that Abby would smack the crap out of him if he tried to figure out what was going on with her.

Gibbs walked through the door. "Hey, guys, we're all wanted it SECNAV. Now." He waited for a second. He then yelled, "Now!" and everyone skedaddled. As the last person filed into the conference room, they saw who was on the screen. Ziva David. She was in tears, and was blatantly hiding her face.

"Tony. I needed to see you. I didn't want you to spend money on a plane ticket to come to Israel, so I figured a video call was in order. My father was killed this morning." Ziva cried even more. Tony rushed out the room, cell phone already connected to his ear. He jumped at the chance to go to Israel to visit Ziva.

He could still hear Ziva over the video conference. He heard Abby trying to comfort her, but nothing seemed to be working. Gibbs walked out soon after Tony did.

"DiNozzo, what exactly do you plan on doing?" Gibbs knew exactly what he was going to do, but he needed to hear it from DiNozzo himself.

"Boss, I can't just leave her over there. She needs me. You heard her. She didn't want me to spend money on a plane ticket. But me and you both know that's a lie." Tony's face grew more and more concerned by the second.

"Do what you gotta do DiNozzo. I know she needs you. Go on." Gibbs had finally given his approval for him to spend time with Ziva. Only for her father and her old friend Josh.

Tony ran to the elevators, and thankfully, it was quick.

As Tony arrived at the airport, he realized, he was the first flight out to Israel. Ziva must have known he was coming by now, because he knew that Gibbs or Abby would tell her. When Tony arrived at the airport in Tel Aviv, he saw Ziva at the gate.

"I told you not to come, Tony." Ziva knew that he would've come anyways.

"But you knew I would. So don't act like you didn't know that I wouldn't." Tony was concerned with how Ziva would react.

Ziva hailed a cab and then got back to her childhood home. Tony looked at her and wondered what was going through her mind.

"I'm alright, Tony. I've just been through a lot. I just thought this would be temporary. I'm looking for someone permanent to be the Mossad Director. I swear that I'll be back. I'm not leaving again. I knew It was a bad idea to say yes to my dad. I don't know why I went against my gut."

"We all do it. It's nothing to fret about. Things happen. Don't worry about it. I do it all the time." He said this as he remembered all the moments he had worried about not making a move on her.

"Tony, I worry. I just don't show it. I worry too much for my own good. I didn't know that was the last time I'd see my dad. I really didn't He didn't give off that vibe. He never said anything." Ziva was close to breaking down again. She just couldn't believe her dad was gone. Believe it or not, she was always a daddy's little girl. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't tell her that he wouldn't be returning.

Ziva and Tony got to her childhood home and she showed him where he'd be staying. She knew that Tony just wanted to be there for her. She just didn't know that he would be here so soon. She thought that Tony would at least wait a few days before coming just in case. But she always knew that Tony was the type of person that cared to much to let his loved ones suffer alone.


	6. Finally Home

As Tony began to move his stuff into the living room of Ziva's childhood home, he realized how nice of a place it was. As the day progressed, Ziva showed him around Tel Aviv, and showed him various places throughout Israel that were not so touristy for the simple reason that it wasn't so "pretty". That night, Tony was cleaning up in the kitchen and living room from where plates were when he heard Ziva slowly walk down the hall.

"Ziva, you alright? Is something bothering you?" Tony grew concerned.

"Will you sleep in my room with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ziva's face looked completely tired. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her mouth drooped at the sides, and she had that sad look to her eyes that just made her expression that much worse.

"Sure. I'll be back there in a few. Let me finish cleaning up." Tony turned back around, only to feel eyes on him still.

"Tony.." Ziva said as he kept washing dishes.

"Yes?" He said just as he turned around. When he did, he realized how close Ziva was to him. He resisted the urge to kiss her.

Ziva's mind was screaming for him to kiss her, but for whatever reason, her mouth wouldn't form words. They just gradually kept getting closer and closer until there was almost no space left between them.

"Ziva, what are we doing? You're vulnerable. We can't do this. Especially since you're at a weak point in your life." Tony couldn't believe he was saying this to the woman he loved, but he couldn't let this happen. Plus, Gibbs wouldn't approve.

"I know, but right now, I just need one night. One night to get all of this out of my head." Ziva knew how she made that sound. How she made HIM sound. But what was she to say? Something other than her feelings?

"You think I'm that type? To just take advantage of someone so fragile that I would sleep with them when they're desperate to feel better? I get it now." Tony grew angry, and he felt that he had every right to. He may have slept with a lot of women, but he wasn't that low that he would sleep with someone, especially while they were so fragile.

"No, I never said that. But.." How could she be so stupid? She knew he wouldn't do it. Tony actually had morals.

"But nothing, Ziva. I'm not that low. I'll still stay with you in your room. But I'm not doing anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know. I am sorry for how that came across. I wasn't intending for it to come off like that. I can't process my feelings fully right now." With that, Ziva left the room.

Tony felt bad for that little spat, but he wasn't going to take advantage of her. At all. He loves Ziva, but he wouldn't allow either of them to make a mistake like that.

Over the course of the week, Ziva gradually got better because Tony had come all that way to be with her. She became her old self again. She found a permanent Director for Mossad, and she was finally able to go home. On the flight home, Ziva saw that Tony had fallen asleep, so wanting to get payback for all the times he played pranks on her, she got out a permanent marker. She drew a moustache on him, and angry eyebrows. He stirred only to go back to sleep. Ziva couldn't help but giggle a little. Flight attendants giggled, too, as they passed their seats.

When the flight landed in Virginia, Gibbs met them at the gate. Ziva ran over to Gibbs and jumped into his arms. She smiled and breathed in his scent. She missed him. She never wanted to be away from her "family" again.

"How's my girl?" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"I'm alright Gibbs. I'm much better now, thanks to Tony." She whispered back.

Gibbs gave one of those crooked smiles and they walked to his car. Tony grabbed his car and drove back to NCIS to get filled in on the case.

Back at NCIS, Abby ran over to Tony first and hugged him, and right as Ziva walked in, she squealed and hugged Ziva. Tony just chuckled.

"Ziva you're back!" Abby couldn't wait to hear all about being the Director of a major agency over in Israel.

"Of course, Abby, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever again. I swear it." Ziva just smiled, and Abby noticed the quick look that Ziva passed to Tony. Of course Tony didn't notice.

"So..? How was that anyways?" Abby asked, referring to the look that she saw Ziva give Tony.

"Want to go down to your lab and talk about it there? I'll fill you in." Ziva and Abby just giggled.

As Ziva and Abby walked back down to Abby's lab, Ziva started explaining.

"Well, the first night Tony was there, I was out of sorts. I was completely overwhelmed with emotions and I couldn't think straight. I asked him to stay in my room with me, and he did. But I wanted something more as well. But I blame that on not thinking clearly, and I was too distraught to know any better. He got angry because he thought I was implying that he would take advantage of me, and I guess I did, but I didn't mean anything by it. But everything got fixed back in Israel. We traveled throughout Tel Aviv, and we just had a lot of fun." Ziva gushed.

"Ziva, I am so glad you're better. I was so worried that I almost got on the plain with Tony." Abby knew that would make Ziva laugh, and it did.

"I'm staying for good. I promise." Ziva couldn't help but smile. The friendship that she had formed with Abby was one she cherished.

"Ziva, I know you won't. I know you thought you were doing what was best for you. I missed you a lot though. Don't ever do that again." With that, Abby hugged Ziva, and then Ziva turned around and left.


	7. About Time

Gibbs noticed the bond between Ziva and DiNozzo, and he realized that things might progress to more than just a professional relationship between the two. He might as well show his sign of approval.

"DiNozzo, come here!" Gibbs sounded harsh, but he wouldn't for long.

"Yes boss?" Tony grew concerned, never seeing Gibbs this angry before.

Gibbs' expression softened.

"Look," he said softly for only them to hear. "If you and Ziva want to move forward with your relationship, whatever it is, I approve. You've got my blessing."

Tony's expression was that of shock. "But boss. Rule num…" He was about to say Rule #12 when he got cut off.

"DiNozzo, don't make me regret it. I know about Rule #12. Don't make me take it back about my approval. Just say yes, and go get her." Gibbs just smirked.

"Alright, boss. Whatever you say." Tony still looked skeptical.

"Do I need to write you up for disobeying orders? Or are you gonna go get her?" Gibbs saw the look on Tony's face. Surprise.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry boss. On it!" Tony just ran off, not wanting to disappoint Gibbs.

Just as Tony ran off, Gibbs turned around and saw Ziva standing there. Ziva's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did she just hear what she thought she did?

"Gibbs..did I just..?" Ziva couldn't form the words.

"Go Ziva. If you don't hurry, you won't be able to find him." Gibbs watched as she ran off and chuckled. What had he started?

Ziva found Tony at his desk looking for his keys.

"Hey Tony. What are you doing?" Tony looked up wide-eyed.

"Oh. Uh…uh.." He quietly stuttered.

Ziva just laughed. She knew what he was doing. He was getting his keys to go look for her. She just didn't let him know that she knew because he would get embarrassed. Then the idea popped into Ziva's head to torment Tony.

"So, watcha doing, Tony? What girl are you going after this time?"

Tony's face turned the ten shades of red as she tormented him. He figured out that she knew. She knew that Gibbs had given him permission to go after her and to be with her. What was he going to do now?

He slowly approached her. He leaned over, making sure that his lips were right next to her ear.

"I think you already know Ziva." He felt her shudder against him. He moved away and chuckled to himself.

Ziva blushed and looked away.

"Two can play at this game, David. Get your act together. Push up your game" With that, Tony winked and walked off. He headed towards the elevator to go to autopsy to see what Ducky had found.

"Dammit, DiNozzo" Ziva muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, in autopsy with Ducky, Tony figured he'd go ahead and tell Ducky what Gibbs had said.

"Ducky I wanna run something by you real quick." Tony was flustered, not knowing

"Alright, Tony. What is it?" That's the thing Tony liked about Ducky. He always listened. Regardless of the situation, he always gave his two cents, too. Which could get old, but Tony liked it.

"Well, Gibbs told me that I could go after Ziva and tell her how I feel. But I feel like he's just saying that to make a point of Rule #12: Never date a coworker. What should I do?" Tony's face changed from calm to worried in about 2 seconds flat.

"Well Tony, how strong are your feelings for Ms. David?" Ducky knew that he would make a point to Tony when he realized how deep his feelings for Ziva are.

"They are there. I have a ton of feelings for her. I just don't know what to do about it." Tony was extremely worried now.

"Well, Tony, I say go for it. Go all in so that you can see where it takes you. Whether Gibbs is testing you or not is up to him."

"Alright. See ya, Duck! Thanks!" With that, Tony ran out of Autopsy and back up to the main floor to talk to Ziva.

Upstairs, Ziva was pacing, wondering what was taking DiNozzo so long to get back up here. As she was about to go down to Autopsy, she saw Tony run out of the elevator. He nearly knocked her down trying to get to her. Tony grabbed her in is arms before she could fall.

As Ziva looked up at Tony she knew that there was a connection. They both started leaning in, and just as they were about to kiss, McGee had to interrupt

"Tony, what are you doing? Boss has a no dating coworkers rule!" McGee just had to ruin it.

"McGee, Boss gave me is blessing. Now would you please leave us the hell alone for a second?" DiNozzo couldn't hide how angry he was with Tim.

With that, Tony let go of Ziva, pushed McGee away, and wrapped his arms around Ziva one more time.

"Now, where were we?" With that, Tony kissed Ziva and it was everything both of them imagined it would be and more. Tony could feel all of the emotions that he was never able to say to Ziva in that one kiss. After pulling away, they heard applause.

"About time, dammit!" yelled Abby as she realized what was going on.

"Way to go, Tony!" Palmer was too excited about Tony and Ziva finally figuring things out. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Tony. I told you to go get her. Never doubt me again. Got it? Cause this is what happens when you listen to my gut." Gibbs just smirked.

"Yes, Boss." Tony replied with a smile and a laugh.

Tony looked at Ziva.

"So what does this mean for us?" Tony asked.

"Tony, just ask me to be your girlfriend already before I turn and walk away." Ziva's smartass attitude was kicking in.

"Fine. Ziva David, will you please be my girl?" Tony was practically begging.

"I'll have to think about this." Ziva said.

"Aw come one!" Tony couldn't handle it.

"Kidding. Of course Tony, I'll be your girl."

"About damn time!" Abby just couldn't contain her excitement just from saying that so she ran and hugged them both.


	8. The Plan

***Later that day***

"What am I gonna do?" Tony questioned himself as he paced around his apartment building, wondering what to do for his first date with Ziva.

With that, Tony called his dad, the only man that could help him with this.

"Son! It has been a while! What took you so long to give your ole' man a call?" His father questioned, laughing all the while.

"Dad, I just asked Ziva to be my girlfriend. I intend to take this seriously. Will you help me plan a date for her so I can show her that I want things between me and her to be serious?" Tony questioned, practically begging his father to help.

"Oh of course. But why now son? Why start to be serious about a girl when you haven't been serious about the other ones?" Anthony Sr. asked.

"Dad, I want her to know that I am completely devoted to her. She's different than all the other women I have been with. I've been with quite a few in my 28 years on this planet. I don't know exactly how women work. But I've dated a few, and every time I have, I've been unfaithful because the ones I am with bore me to no end." Tony said, stating his case to his dad of why he should help.

"Well son, do you really love this girl?" DiNozzo Sr. asked.

"Of course dad. I've never loved someone so much in my life. I knew the minute that she was a smartass back to me that we were meant to be together. It's hard for me to be away from her because she makes me feel so many things that I can't even begin to explain." Tony said, reminiscing on the first time he met Ziva.

"Well son, do you have any idea what she likes to do?" Tony hadn't thought of that. But he kind of knew what Ziva liked.

"Of course dad. She loves going to parks and having picnics, she loves just walking around little touristy towns because she loves seeing all the different people. She loves staying home and watching Netflix while eating her favorite ice cream. She loves a lot of things." Tony said, getting wrapped up into his daydream about Ziva.

"Tony, I think you've found a few things you can do to set up your first date. Take her to a small, touristy town, have a picnic in a local park, and walk around and look at the shops so she can view everything there."

"Thanks dad. Love you old man." He chuckled knowing his dad would find the humor in that.

"You're welcome. Love you, too Junior." With that, both of them hung up and Tony went about planning his perfect date with the one and only Ziva David.

Tony then decided to call Ziva so they could both take the next day, Saturday, off. He dialed her number a few times but lost the guts to call her and tell her that he planned a date for her. But after about the third time of him dialing her number, he decided that he would finally call.

"Hello?" Ziva answered.

"Hello beautiful." Tony replied.

"Tony! Hi. How are you?" Ziva asked, almost sounding too eager to talk to him. But she couldn't help it. She finally got the man that she has been in love with for as long as she's known him.

"I've been doing ok. I was thinking, since we have the weekends off, why don't you and I go on a date tomorrow. We'll leave around 8:30 tomorrow morning so we can make it to where I'm taking you ok?" Tony asked, making sure she was ok with it before jumping the gun and going through with the plan.

"Of course Tony! I'd enjoy going on a date with you tomorrow. Where would we be going? Should I wear something casual or more formal?" Ziva asked, feeling all giddy at the thought of her being alone with the man she loves.

"Where something comfy. Bring a change of clothes just in case. And a bathing suit. And some comfy shoes." Tony said, so that way they had their bases covered.

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Ziva said. And with that, they both hung up and went straight to sleep.


	9. Knowing Everything

***The next morning***

Tony woke to his alarm blaring. He looked over and it was 6:45. _'Lovely' _he thought. This was a big deal. He knew that the date could've been at a better time, considering she just lost a person she cared about so much. But he knew she needed to get her mind off of things. He took a shower, listening to one of his favorite band, Nickelback. After getting out and dressing in a casual polo shirt, khaki shorts, and a pair of sperrys, he decided it was time to call Ziva to make sure that she was awake and ready for their date.

"Good morning beautiful. You ready for our date today?" Tony asked smoothly after she answered the phone.

"Of course Tony. Now will you please tell me where you are taking me?" Ziva pleaded, but to no avail.

"No Ziva. I promise you will enjoy it though. I will see you soon. Make sure you're dressed comfy." With that, Tony hung up so he could leave her wondering where they were going.

***At Ziva's place***

Tony nervously walked up to the door, not knowing what to expect from Ziva because she's usually really feisty. It's just her nature. As he knocked on the door, he slowly calmed himself down, knowing that either way, she'd be happy with the results of the day he had planned just for her. Ziva opened, and he was stunned at how beautiful she looked. He looked at her slowly, her make-up done perfectly and it went with her complexion. Her pale blue sundress with white flowers looked fantastic on her, and her white sandals to go with the dress pulled it together.

"Ziva, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Tony. I'm glad you actually got here on time." Ziva giggled. "I'm ready when you are."

"Of course I'm ready. Milady," He said as he offered her his arm. She blushed slightly, not knowing how to react since she's never seen this side of him before.

"Tony, you're so sweet." She smiled up at him, looking at the man she was falling for even more. How could she not see this side of him before? She looked at the ground and was still smiling, feeling completely comfortable around him, despite how horrible she has felt the past few days. She figured she should talk to Tony about it since he is her boyfriend and all.

Tony didn't respond, he just smiled sweetly at her, and helped her into the car so she wouldn't hurt herself. She's too precious to be hurt again.

"Tony, can I talk to you about something?" Ziva asked timidly.

"Of course. What's going on? Has someone hurt you?" Tony asked getting slightly protective over her.

"Oh. Yes I'm fine. No one hurt me. But I think you should know my feelings on the whole situation with Joshua being gone." Ziva said. She felt that she would ruin the date, but she knew that Tony needed to know. She felt that Tony should know what she felt, and that he should know about everything she went through with Josh Holmes.

"Well, talk whenever you're ready. I promise I'll be here to listen." Tony said, comforting her with his words, and he didn't even realize that he was comforting her.

"Well, you see Tony, Joshua and I were extremely close as children. We did everything together. Our fathers were friends and would often talk about how we would grow up, get married and start a family. Joshua and I tried to be something more than just friends but it just wasn't working. One day, his dad got drunk, and out of anger, made Joshua go sign up for the military. He went in to the Marines office to sign up and his dad signed him up at just 17 Tony. His dad was so mad that we didn't work. His dad was always jealous of mine. So when he saw that my father was so compassionate and didn't force me into being with Joshua, he just flipped. Looked his son straight in the eyes and said he was a disgrace and that he could go die from an IED overseas." Ziva was crying now, not knowing where to go from here. So she just kept talking.

"His dad watched as he was sworn in with a burning hatred for his son. He never was able to cope with the fact that my father and I were always close, and that my father is the director of Mossad. He hired a hitman to come after me. My father taught me early on to defend and protect myself from any danger I was in. So when I saw this hitman, I had no choice. I killed him for coming after me. He pointed the gun at my head, but I moved too fast for him and I took him down. I took the gun, pointed it back at him and shot. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see him die. No one deserves to see someone die Tony. The next day, Joshua had found me on Skype and he added me. We still remained close. But his father found out. When Joshua got back to the states, his father killed him. He may not have done it himself, but he found a way to kill his own son."

Tony was in utter shock. He tilted Ziva's chin up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Ziva, I never will view you any different. You did what you had to. I promise, I will do everything in my power to protect you. Especially from that bastard." Tony wiped away Ziva's tears and started the car.

"Thank you so much for understanding Tony. Someone had to know. I knew I could trust you so I thought you needed to know. You needed to know what happened between Joshua and I. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just so distraught, I-"Ziva was cut off with Tony's lips smashing onto hers.

When Tony pulled away, he looked at Ziva's almost peaceful face. At that moment, he knew he had done something right. He knew that he made her feel at peace with everything.

"I want you to know, I am glad you trusted me enough to let me know. I care about you Ziva, and I will never let that happen to you again. Now let's get on the road so we can have our date day. Ok?" Tony gave her a small smile and pulled out of her driveway. This was going to be a long ride.


	10. Reveling in the Moment

***Date Begins***

Tony's hand rested on top of Ziva's, and he was content driving, headed towards Cumberland. He looked over and noticed that Ziva was peacefully asleep so he slowly moved his hand so he didn't wake her. She just turned her head slightly and went back to sleep. He was glad that she was finally getting some rest since she has been having a tough time with the whole situation with Joshua being killed. He drove for about another hour and parked at a parking meter.

Tony gently shook Ziva so he didn't startle her. Ziva slowly awoke and realized they had finally reached their destination. She smiled up at Tony, and was glad that she had such an amazing guy in her life. How could she get this lucky?

"You ready Ziva? I think you'll love what I have planned." He smiled at her sweetly.

"Of course. Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Oh you'll have to wait and see." He responded with a mischievous look on his face. He took out a blindfold and put it over her eyes.

"I hope we aren't walking far because you know how I am with blindfolds. I don't trust easily enough to put on a blindfold." She said warily.

"Just trust me like you always do. You trust me when we work together on certain mission's right?" He asked.

"Yes bu-" She was cut off.

"No buts Ziva. You'll be ok." He reassured her so she would calm down.

"Ok. Fine. But if I trip or get hurt or something, I'm blaming you." She replied.

"Alright. Sounds fine with me, sweet cheeks." He replied, smirking.

As they walked, Ziva felt at ease knowing Tony was with her, and that he wouldn't allow anyone or anything hurt her. She slightly leaned into his arms while he was guiding her and felt the warmth of his skin.

"I'm liking this date already." She said, smiling.

Ziva looked around and saw all the little antique shops, and the touristy shops and got excited. Tony somehow figured out that she loved small towns and that she enjoyed looking at what all of the small towns she visited had to offer. She smiled, knowing that a man like Tony would have probably never gone to this length to be with her unless he truly cared for her.

It made Ziva wonder though, how _did_ he know that she liked small towns?

"Because I saw all of the pictures you had in your living room of small towns that you've been to." He answered, as if he read her mind.

"How did you kn-" She was cut off.

"You said it out loud." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Tony, you're something else, I'll tell you that." She chuckled.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "I've always been something else Ziva. But you know it's a wonderful thing." He grinned.

"Is there anything else we'll be doing today Tony?" She asked timidly.

"Follow me. You'll see what I mean in a few minutes, just come with me." Ziva followed Tony and soon enough, they were at a park.

As they walked in the park, Ziva saw a picnic basket sitting on a blanket. She gave a giant smile to Tony. He never stopped amazing her, even when she expected too much from him, he would go over the top with the gifts he would give to her.

"How did you know I love picnics?" She questioned.

"I know a lot of things. And, one day you pocket dialed me and I heard that you love picnics. I don't know who you were talking to. I think it may have been Abby or McDork (McGee)."

"Even when you aren't near him you still make fun of him." Ziva said.

"Of course. That's what I do. I wouldn't be me if I didn't make fun of McGee." He smirked.

"Tony one day he's gonna fight back you know that right?" Ziva said, trying to reason with him.

"McGeek will not fight back, I know that for sure." Tony said as if he was so sure of himself.

"Just you watch." Ziva stated.

They sat down and Tony pulled out some of Ziva's favorite foods from Israel that she hadn't had in ages. Ziva's eyes widened at the sight of all the foods that she loved that Tony had packed. How did he know all of this? Was she that obvious?

Then she realized, he must've spoken with her father before he was killed. But she couldn't prove it. Everyone she cared about was either killed or was on the other side of the world and hardly tried to talk to her at all. So, for now, she'll just enjoy what Tony did for her and enjoy being with him while they were off.


	11. The Drive Home

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter! I'll cover more in the next one guys! I promise to try and update more. I've just been busy with school and work so thanks for sticking with me! Also, I'm on under the same username so if you wanna go check out my other story on there, please feel free! -Gingasnappaz **_

As Ziva curled up in her seat in Tony's car, she thought of how much she enjoyed her day with Tony and how she just couldn't wait to see what he had planned next.

"You alright over there?" She heard Tony's voice.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm alright. I've just been thinking is all." She gave him a soft smile.

Tony pulled out a penny from his pants pocket after digging for a minute.

"A penny for your thoughts my beauty?" He said, handing her the penny.

"I've just been thinking about my father, and just everything that has occurred today and how much I've enjoyed spending my day with you." She said, looking down at her hands.

"What about your father? Something bad or good?" Tony questioned, hoping that she wasn't too sad about her dad.

"I was thinking about how you pulled out all of my favorite foods today during the picnic. I thought you maybe spoke to my father before he passed. Did you?" She asked quietly.

"I did. I asked him so I would know that I was doing everything right. He knew that I was going to ask you on a date and he wanted to make sure that it would be perfect so he told me your favorite foods and he told me everything you loved." He sent her a gentle smile.

Ziva sat there for a long time thinking. How did Tony know to go to her father? But, she's glad he did because if he hadn't, they wouldn't have had this perfect date. It made her realize that beyond his smartass exterior, he could be a real sweetheart. To her it was an amazing thing to see Tony like this, being sweet and full of love rather than just talk about movies and his love for Italian food.

As they got back to Ziva's house, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad that the date was ending all too soon. Tony got out as soon as he parked, went to Ziva's side of the car and opened up her door. He held his hand out to help her get out of the car. She smiled. He was such a gentleman.

He walked her up to her door and smiled down at her.

"I hope we can do this again soon. I had a great time." She said looking back up at him, with a genuine smile on her face, knowing that this was the end to a perfect day.

"Of course. Maybe next time, I can top this one. I fear I may have set the bar too high this time." He chuckled, giving her his signature smirk.

"I'm sure whatever you plan next will be just as wonderful." She said looking down at her feet, then back up at him.

She studied his face. His eyes flicked to her lips then back to her eyes. Just about as soon as that happened, as if by instinct, they both began to lean in. Just as their lips met, his arms slowly snaked around her waist. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

Yep, this day couldn't have gotten any better.

As they both pulled away, they both smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. We better get you inside so you can get some rest. We both have work in the morning." He said quietly, almost as if he didn't want to leave.

She turned and unlocked her door, turned back around, and gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Tony." She said, smiling.

"Goodnight Ziva. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

He watched her walk into her apartment, and after he knew that she was safely inside, he went back to his car and started it up.

All doors were locked, and he just sat there thinking about the next date he could be planning. But just as he was about to pull away, he saw a figure in Ziva's apartment window. He knew something was up. He gave Ziva a call and when she didn't pick up that's when he darted back into the apartment building to make sure his girl wasn't hurt.


	12. How Could I?

Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is by the Swon Brothers, written and recorded by them. I, in no way shape or form claim the song as my own. But check it out before you read the entire chapter. Good luck trying to get through this one!

Tony darted up the stairs to make sure that he got to Ziva on time. He couldn't help but feel in the pit of his stomach that something had happened. Lord knows he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened to his girl.

_Nope. Not today. God, don't you take her from me. _He thought.

Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gibbs' number on the way up the stairs.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said over the phone.

"Boss we have a problem. Get to Ziva's place. Someone's in her apartment and I'm not up there yet to be able to assess the situation or confront the person." Tony rushed to explain.

"On my way." Gibbs replied.

Tony hung up the phone and dialed McGee's number.

"McGee." McGee said when he answered.

"McGee, get to Ziva's. Something is going on, someone's in her apartm-" He was cut off by McGee hanging up.

I guess all it took was Tony mentioning that Ziva was in trouble to get the team together. As he got to the door of Ziva's apartment, he drew his weapon.

_Lord, you better watch over me and my girl. Keep us safe, but her especially. _He thought before kicking down the door.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. She was pinned under her attacker.

"Get off of her!" Tony yelled. "If you don't, I'll shoot!"

Just as the attacker was about to make one last attempt at harming Ziva, Tony shot. What he didn't realize though was that the bullet not only hit the attacker, but it also had hit Ziva.

"Damn it!" yelled Tony as he saw Ziva's body go a little bit limp.

Gibbs ran in to see that Ziva and the attacker were both on the floor.

"DiNozzo what did you do?!" Gibbs hollered, extreme anger written all over his face.

"Boss, I didn't mean..I was just tryi..I'm sorry!" Tony replied, breaking down because he just shot the woman he loved, completely by accident.

Soon enough, sirens were blaring, and EMTs were rushing into the apartment.

Police swarmed the room.

"Who was the shooter?" An officer asked.

"I was." Tony replied solemnly.

"Can you answer a few questions for me?" The officer questioned again.

"Of course." Tony replied, his voice breaking.

Tony was pulled to another room in the apartment so he could fully concentrate.

"Alright what's your name?" The officer asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr."

"Who do you work for?"

"NCIS." Tony replied.

"Alright. Now can you tell me fully what happened? From the beginning?" The officer said gently.

"Sure. I took the young woman who was lying on the floor on a date. She and I had gone to a small town here in Virginia. After bringing her up here and making sure she got here safe, I went back to my car. As I got in the driver's seat and cranked the car, I noticed a figure in her apartment window. I grew concerned because I figured she was the only one in her apartment, and the figure in her window had a manly shape. So I darted back up here, calling my fellow teammates on the way so I would have someone there to help me if needed. I told the man if he didn't get off of her and leave her alone, I'd shoot. So when I realized he was going to attack again, I shot, and when I did, it had gotten both the attacker, and my date." Tony explained, his voice cracking.

"And what is the female's name?" The officer asked, taking notes of what Tony had just explained.

"Her name is Ziva David. Spelled David, pronounced Daveed." Tony replied.

As the questioning went on, he couldn't help but feel anxious because he wanted- no he needed- to be at the hospital with Ziva. To say he was scared to death would be an understatement.

After the questioning was done, he rushed to the hospital where Ziva was at.

He found her room, and was let inside. As he sat down he began to talk to her.

"Ziva, baby please don't leave me. I know we've only been on one date, but I can't handle this. It kills my heart to see you like this. I'm so sorry." He said, crying before it was all said.

Just as he was about to get up and walk out, he decided he was going to sing to her.

"I know you say I have a horrible voice, but I'm going to sing to you anyways." And he did.

"_There's something about you, you're every move._

_It's like the sun comes up, just to shine on you._

_And you're a wildflower. In a world of weeds._

_Ain't no doubt about it you were handpicked just for me._

_Chorus: Baby you turn gray to blue. Now what you do is wonderful, wonderful._

_And don't you know that you're so beautiful, beautiful?_

_You make pretty beautiful._

_You're beautiful._

_It ain't what you're wearing. Or those diamond eyes._

_It's the heart that you carry. Deep inside._

_Like a mist in the morning, or a midnight rain. _

_You're the love that I want and I want falling down on me._

_Chorus: Baby you turn gray to blue. Now what you do is wonderful, wonderful._

_And don't you know that you're so beautiful, beautiful?_

_You make pretty beautiful._

_And baby, you're my one in a million._

_Oh, you're the only one that's ever been so beautiful._

_Chorus: Baby you turn gray to blue. Now what you do is wonderful, wonderful._

_And don't you know that you're so beautiful, beautiful?_

_You make pretty beautiful._

_You're beautiful._

_Don't you know, don't you know?_

_You're beautiful._

_There's something about you._

_Yeah, there's something about you._

_Oh there's something about you._

_Oh there's something about you._"

As Tony got up to walk out, he kissed her forehead one time before he left. He stopped just outside her door, and let the tears just fall.


	13. We Are Family

_**Hey guys! Sorry this is so short, but I'll make sure I can get more of this typed up and published as soon as I'm free to get it done. Work and school have been keeping me busy and I was at work until midnight last night, got to sleep after 2, and woke up at 7 to be back at class. So when I have the time between work and school, I'll update. Please bear with me and keep reading!**_

Over the course of the next few days, Tony couldn't get Ziva out of his head.

Tony headed downstairs to Abby's lab, plus he just needed a friend right now and McGee just wasn't the person to talk to.

"Hey Tony!" Abby said cheerfully.

He presumed that she could tell by the look on his face, because she immediately ran over to hug him.

"Thanks Abbs." He responded, his voice cracking.

"Aw Tony. She'll be alright. Ziva's strong. She'll be fine." Abby said, trying to convince Tony, but he knew she was trying to convince herself too. First, Ziva lost her best friend from childhood and now she's in the hospital.

"Abby, I don't know what to do. I feel so guilty. I w-was just trying to get the guy off of her. I didn't mean to hit her too." He said, hugging her back, tears running down her face as he explained to her what he was trying to do.

"Tony, we know you were trying to protect her. We all know how much you love her. You would never intentionally hurt her. Are you going to see her tonight?" She asked, letting go of him.

He nodded.

"I've been there every night this week. I've stayed the night, and when I have to take a shower, I rush home, take a shower and come in. The doctors usually ask me why I don't just leave. I just can't l-leave." He stuttered ad the end.

"I understand. Do you need me to go with you?" She asked.

"Would you?" He almost begged.

"Of course. I won't let you go through this alone." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks so much Abbs. I couldn't do alone." He smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Tony headed back to the elevator to get back to work. As he got upstairs, he realized that everyone else was gone and he was completely alone. Which is how he felt at the moment, unfortunately.

Gibbs walked up and saw that Tony looked kind of out of it.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah boss?" He almost didn't recognize his own voice.

"Go home. Get some rest. I'll go make sure Ziva is alright. But go home. If not, I'll have McGee take you home. Or Abby. And you know how Abby gets when people she cares about are upset." Gibbs chuckled. "And I honestly don't think you want Abby taking you home because you know that she'd ask you a million questions. As much as I love her like my own family, you know how she is and I want to make sure you get home safe without any issues."

"Alright. I'll go. But the minute anything changes and you need me to come back to work, give me a call." Tony said quietly.

Gibbs knew Tony was just saying that. He wouldn't call, not because he wouldn't need the help, but because he knew that Tony was stressed, hurting, and extremely different. He looked at his team as his family since he lost Kelly and his wife. Ducky, like the older brother he never had, Abby and Ziva as the daughters he got to watch grow up, McGee, the younger brother that he also never had, and Tony, the son he always wished he had.

Gibbs' love for his team couldn't be expressed in words, but actions, and while Gibbs didn't show it much he cared for and loved his team. He knew the pain and the guilt that Tony felt because Gibbs has watch things like this happen before.

He watched as Tony left and he couldn't help but wonder if Tony would ever be himself again.


	14. Surprise!

Tony and Abby went to the hospital to visit Ziva.

Just as they had walked into her room, Ziva's head snapped in their direction.

"Tony!" Ziva cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby when did you wake up?" He went over and kissed her forehead.

"Just a few minutes ago actually." She responded, but she couldn't help but realize that Tony had a guilty look on his face.

There were a few minutes of silence before Abby went over and hugged Ziva gently. She didn't want to hurt Ziva. She would be absolutely heartbroken if she hurt her even by accident.

"What all have the doctors said?" Abby asked.

"I didn't have any permanent damage to any of my organs. The bullet just went through my abdomen. I passed out due to shock, and the pain that my body felt. But other than that, I'm fine. The doctor wants to keep me a few more days before I go home just to keep an eye out and make sure that nothing else happens." Ziva explained.

"I'll be with you every day after work alright?" Tony stated.

"Tony, I know you feel guilty, but you were just trying to save me." Ziva said, looking Tony in the eye.

"Well, we're going to get out of here. We know you need your rest." Tony said, kissing her gently on the lips before getting up and gesturing his head towards the door to Abby.

They left and Tony glanced at Ziva one last time before closing the door behind them.

"Are you ok Tony?" Abby asked.

For a minute Tony almost forgot that she was even there.

"Yeah I'm fine Abbs." He muttered.

He was just ready to get out of there because he felt guilty for doing that to the girl he loved.

"Abby, how could I do that to her? I can't believe that the girl I've been in love with since I met her was hurt because of me. I shot the man and it went straight to her. I didn't mean to." A tear went down Tony's face.

Compassion ran across Abby's face for a quick second before moving to hug Tony. Despite what people thought of her, she cared about her team. She couldn't help but want to console Tony.

"Tony, Ziva's fine. You saw her back there. She's awake, she's alert. The doctor said she just passed out from the pain. None of her organs were injured so she's fine. You can't hold this against yourself. It happened. Like she said, you were trying to save her. You were trying to do right by here and you were trying to make sure that she was ok. Gibbs would have been pissed if you _**DIDN'T **_try to save her." She expressed.

"Fair enough. I'll work on it. I just worry. Have we found anything on the guy yet?"

"I'll show you when we get back. It's a lot and it will be a lot for you to take in." Abby said.

The car ride back to NCIS Headquarters was quiet for the most part, with the occasional question from Abby about Ziva's friend that died. Joshua. Tony didn't know much. He just knew what Ziva told him.

As they got back to Headquarters, Ziva demanded that before he went to his desk, he go to the lab to see the information she was talking about earlier about the man in Ziva's apartment. It made him wonder what information Abby was hiding from him.

"Tony, you have to promise you won't tell Ziva about this until she's back. Until she's strong enough." Abby pleaded.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises. This is my girlfriend after all Abbs."

"Fine, but just try. That's all I ask."

He never imagined what he'd find out about this man.

As he looked on the screen, his eyes grew wide.


End file.
